BxT
by censumodygibbethepoosyb0ss
Summary: Two lovers get sweaty.


p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.3em; color: #ccd4e7; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; background: #0c131a;" Rough animal sounds were coming from deep inside the bedroom. Tiffy and Belvis were having sweaty scat fights with bestiality. Eventually, Tiffy spawned an enema and shot it into Belvis's mouth. span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; line-height: 1.5em; background: transparent;""Belvis-kun, should we be doing this?" Tiffy asked shyly./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.3em; color: #ccd4e7; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; background: #0c131a;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; line-height: 1.5em; background: transparent;" "Ahh, don't worry, Tiffy-chan, this is my own private property. We can't be caught here," Belvis said confidently./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.3em; color: #ccd4e7; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; background: #0c131a;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; line-height: 1.5em; background: transparent;" "But I'm not used to this kind of thing Belvis-kun..." Tiffy moved away from Belvis's grasp./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.3em; color: #ccd4e7; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; background: #0c131a;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; line-height: 1.5em; background: transparent;" "Don't worry hunny I'll enter flaccid and grow inside. It will be easier," Belvis said ushering Tiffy to come back. She simply stared into his eyes./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.3em; color: #ccd4e7; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; background: #0c131a;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; line-height: 1.5em; background: transparent;" "Oh...okay." At that moment, Belvis grabbed Tiffy by the back of her hair and she screamed in sensual terror. "W-what what are you doing?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.3em; color: #ccd4e7; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; background: #0c131a;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; line-height: 1.5em; background: transparent;" "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Belvis screamed a mighty ogre scream. Before Tiffy could defend herself, Belvis began stripping her with light speed starting with her bright pink pantsu. "I need to be in you," he said as he removed the last article of clothing. "NOW!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.3em; color: #ccd4e7; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; background: #0c131a;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; line-height: 1.5em; background: transparent;" "No, no, Belvis-kun…I'm not ready!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.3em; color: #ccd4e7; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; background: #0c131a;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; line-height: 1.5em; background: transparent;" "Shut up!" Belvis smacked Tiffy across her soft ass and gripped it like iron. "For being such a naughty little loli, I'm going anal first!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.3em; color: #ccd4e7; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; background: #0c131a;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; line-height: 1.5em; background: transparent;" "Uguu! No, Belvis, stop. Please!" Tiffy whimpered as Belvis's cock grew hungry for the peening./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.3em; color: #ccd4e7; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; background: #0c131a;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; line-height: 1.5em; background: transparent;" "I-I can't help it, my sweet," he said with a heavy sigh. At that moment, he shoved his big meaty cock into Tiffy's tight little anushole. The penetration pierced the heavens as Tiffy screamed in pain. He thrust his veiny, monster penis faster and faster until Tiffy began crying. Her tears fell down her naked body, down to her breasts into her vagina./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.3em; color: #ccd4e7; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; background: #0c131a;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; line-height: 1.5em; background: transparent;" "Stop, stop, STOP!" she wailed. She took her opportunity to hit Belvis's penis. It snapped off, but instantly re-grew itself and re-entered Tiffy's anus. Seeing this, she gave up and let Belvis's tender hands slide around her small breasts. He squeezed and she tried to resist moaning. "Please…why are you doing this to me?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.3em; color: #ccd4e7; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; background: #0c131a;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; line-height: 1.5em; background: transparent;" "BECAUSE I CAN! I LOVE LOLIS!" Belvis squeezed her nips and she actually squealed in pleasure. Her eyes began to roll back and her tongue fell out. She loved it. His penis entered her womb and pounded against her abdomen./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.3em; color: #ccd4e7; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; background: #0c131a;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; line-height: 1.5em; background: transparent;" "Belvis-kun, I can't take this! It's too much!" Tiffy quickly pulled away, making Belvis's cock rip out ferociously. She smiled and licked the tears that had fallen down her face. "Stuff me with ENEMA!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.3em; color: #ccd4e7; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; background: #0c131a;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; line-height: 1.5em; background: transparent;" "W-w-what? Tiffy, that's gross!" Belvis said grabbing his cock and stuffing it back into his body./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.3em; color: #ccd4e7; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; background: #0c131a;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; line-height: 1.5em; background: transparent;" "I NEED IT BELVIS, PLEASE I LOVE IT!" Belvis sighed before applying the enema. Tiffy instantly squirted all over his naked, hairy body. "KIMOCHI!" Tiffy screamed and hugged Belvis with full embrace, covering both bodies with sweet enema. She stared into his eyes, and the two leaned in for the kiss. They slept together that night, the night of sultry goosh goosh./span/p


End file.
